Expectante San Valentin
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Kyoya Hibari es una importante estrella de Rock al cual le importa poco o nada la fecha de San Valentin, hasta que se encuentra con la musa de sus anhelos, pero se llevara una gran sorpresa porque no todo es lo que parece. Reto de Expectante San Valentin de (Cassis9313)


Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi todos serian gays, esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota del Autor:

Estoy emocionada, es mi primer reto -u-

Aclaraciones.

-Hablan los personajes-

-_Otros Idiomas-_

_Fanfic perteneciente al reto de __**Expectante San Valentin, de Cassis9313.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

El incesante sonido de la alarma inundaba toda la habitación que poco a poco era iluminada por la luz entrante de la ventana, luz que al igual que la alarma anunciaba un nuevo día y por ende la hora de despertar.

El ocupante de aquella habitación se removió entre las sabanas, era claro que no tenía intención de levantarse. Después de algunos minutos, ya harto del molesto pitido, por fin abrió los ojos. Se incorporó con recalcada pereza hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama. Talló sus ojos con una de sus manos y miró su molesto despertador, lo tomó en sus manos y lo apagó para enseguida dejarlo en su lugar. Dirigió su vista al frente y quedó viendo un punto en la nada. Estaba consciente de que día era, uno de los más esperados del año, al menos para las parejas.

El día de San Valentín.

Soltó un suspiro.

No era que le molestara, después de todo era un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad aunque en el fondo lo consideraba absurdo. El amor siempre estaba presente, día con día, así que ¿para qué dedicarle un solo día? Su respuesta: el plan de mercadería para hacer más ricos a los ricos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al principio, San Valentín no le disgustaba. No mucho. Ignorando el hecho de no tener pareja con quien festejar, siempre recibía obsequios y chocolates de sus amigos y familia, pero sobretodo de las fans, al ser integrante de una de las bandas más famosas del país, recibir regalos era algo inequívoco.

Y aún así un recuerdo llegó a su mente, el recuerdo de un sueño o mejor dicho, el recuerdo de la persona que aparecía en todos sus sueños.

Su delicada y esbelta figura, su cabello como hilos de fina seda de un largo perfecto que enmarcaba su precioso y blanco rostro, sus labios de un encantador tono cereza y sus ojos, esos grandes, profundos y brillantes ojos que lograban atraparlo y lo hacían querer no despertar más para solo quedarse ahí, junto a _esa persona._

No sabía lo que ocurría ni mucho menos el porqué de soñar con el mismo ser, solo sabía que soñar con _esa persona_ lo hacía sentir extraño, lo hacía sentir especial… lo hacía sentir enamorado. Y por muy irracional que sonara, se sentía conectado; algo dentro de él le decía que _esa persona_ era real y que se encontraba en algún lugar, esperando.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Será mejor que te apresures, en media hora salimos al _fan-meeting_ de San Valentín —la voz de uno de sus compañeros se escuchó desde fuera con cierto tono divertido.

—Voy —contestó y, aún con algo de pereza, se levantó para ir al baño y alistarse.

Sus fans esperaban y tal vez… tal vez no eran solo ellas las que lo hacían.

_**~.~.~**_

La voz del profeso se oía lejana a pesar de tenerlo frente suyo, ya estaba a mitad de clases ese día y por alguna razón no pudo concentrarse en ninguna, justo como ahora. Desde que despertó, tenía una extraña sensación instalada en el pecho, una inexplicable opresión que no la dejaba y, por si fuera poco, también tenía el sentimiento aquel. El mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando despertaba sin recordar lo soñado, lo único que mantenía al despertar era la sensación de que alguien la había abrazado y de que su sueño había sido importante y significativo. No lograba encontrar una explicación a eso, al anhelo por la presencia que desconocía.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello tanto como ahora. Tal vez se debía a que justo era San Valentín y en esas fechas siempre se ponía "sensible" y no, no se debía a que no tuviera pareja y a que el sentimiento ñoño quisiera salir a flote. Simplemente era un día sofocante.

La vibración de su celular ocasionó que saliera de su ensimismamiento, con cuidado de no ser atrapada por el profesor lo sacó de su bolso y leyó el mensaje recién llegado:

_¡Hola preciosa! Feliz día de San Valentín, te veremos en la librería de siempre, queremos mostrarte algo. Más vale que llegues. Nos vemos._

_Xanxus y Hayato._

Leyó el mensaje una vez más, ese par definitivamente tramaba algo y como siempre, terminaban involucrándola; según ellos con el único propósito de que conociera y aprendiera más sobre las costumbres del país. Hizo un mohín, desde que había llegado —por un intercambio de estudios—, ese par se había acercado a ella y realmente estaba agradecida por eso. _Xan_ y _Haya_ la trataban con normalidad, no como el resto de las personas que solo sentía curiosidad por ser extranjera.

Tecleó un par de palabras en respuesta a sus amigos y regresó su atención a la clase, a lo que quedaba de ella.

_**~.~.~**_

Después de varias horas, el _fan-meeting_ por fin terminó; se sentía cansado después de tantas actividades con sus fans, algo de lo que no se quejaba pues le hacía feliz convivir con todas las personas que siempre les daban su apoyo, tanto al grupo como a él.

Pidió permiso a su manager para dar una vuelta por su cuenta, tenía ganas de salir a dar un paseo en solitario.

Una vez camuflado para pasar desapercibido salió a las embotelladas calles de la ciudad. Su paso era tranquilo, caminaba observando cada tienda y a las personas que iban por la calle. Sin duda era el día de los enamorados, incontables parejas iban de un lado a otro, tomados de la mano, abrazados y unos más atrevidos, incluso besándose. Lo veía todo a través del par de lentes oscuros que portaba para cubrir una parte de su rostro, una ligera sonrisa brotaba por el ambiente a su alrededor.

Al doblar por una esquina sus pies se detuvieron y su cuerpo quedó estático, no podía creer lo que veía. A unos metros frente a él se encontraba parada la razón de sus confusos pensamientos, la musa que creía irreal, la chica de sus sueños.

La vio entrar a una librería y sin pensarlo dos veces sus pies se movieron llevándolo donde ella.

Entró al lugar y tras saludar mecánicamente al dependiente se internó entre los estantes de libros en busca de la chica, anduvo entre varios hasta que por fin la encontró, justo al otro lado del pasillo donde él estaba. Solo siendo separados por un estante era capaz de ver, entre las hileras, el rostro que aparecía constante en sus sueños.

Sus paso seguían los de ella y sus ojos no dejaban de observarla, su piel blanca, su cabello, sus labios y sus ojos que por segundos eran opacados por el revoloteo de sus pestañas, todo exactamente igual a como la recordaba en sueños.

¡Dios, era tan hermosa!

— ¡Buuu! —fue el sonido provocado por un chico que se posó detrás de su musa, sobresaltándola.

— ¡Wa! —Gritó al sentir como le picaban las costillas, se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro burlón de Xanxus —¡Xan idiota! —le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Como he dicho antes, amo espantarte mocosa —sonrió a su víctima.

—Pues veremos si amas cuando te mande al hospital —amenazó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya, ya, deja tranquila a la _Decima_ —la voz de una tercera persona se hizo lugar, un lindo chico algo femenino se acercó a ellos.

—Haya —saludó al chico con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos eran bastante extraños, al principio le sorprendió pues no era común ver a personas tan excéntricas como ese par.

Pero aun así los adoraba a su manera, los dos solían pelearse por todo y por nada a la vez, pero luego juntaban sus cabezas para hacer travesuras que usualmente incluían a turbas furiosas y a la policía, eran una pareja extraña pero muy divertida.

Por su parte Hibari observaba todo desde el otro lado del estante con cierta molestia por la acción del chico, molestia que persistía al ver la familiaridad con que interactuaba con ella. Se mantuvo escuchando su plática a la espera de poder escuchar su nombre.

—Espero que se encuentre bien Decima, lamento las acciones de este estúpido —el joven de cabello plateado sonrió con entusiasmo mientras señalaba despectivamente al alto joven de cabello negro con plumas decorando uno de los mechones, que se encontraba a su lado.

—Cierra el pico, cabeza de pulpo con complejo _Darks_ —replico el mayor de los dos, rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de la chica — todos saben que Tsuna me ama —rio con malicia causando el enfado del otro chico y el sonrojo de la chica.

Mientras los dos chicos se gritaban y la joven intentaba separarlos completamente apenada por el espectáculo que daban, Hibari sintió dos emociones contradictorias, satisfacción por conocer el nombre de su musa y enfado por las confianzas de ese estúpido grandulón de ojos rojos.

La vio esconderse tras un librero cuando los otros dos comenzaron a gritarse obscenidades atrayendo la atención del cabreado dependiente, y supo que tenía oportunidad.

Con paso sigiloso, producto de años de tener que esconderse de sus fans, la siguió repasando nuevamente su figura, largo cabello castaño que parecida desafiar a la gravedad sujeto en una cola de caballo, una chaqueta que le quedaba grande, un pantalón negro que ajustaba su trasero respingón y zapatos planos, el Famoso Guitarrista de _Shadows _se relamió los labios cuando la muchacha se estiro para alcanzar un libro que se encontraba en una estantería bastante alta dejando entrever un poco de su estrecha cadera y cuando escucho un precioso gimoteo de frustración, se decidió a hacer lo que su estúpido hermano mayor hacia siempre para conseguirse una pareja.

Le alcanzo el libro, la muchacha respingo ante la cercanía y se giro, El azabache se sintió algo decepcionado ante la falta de busto, pues la chica se veía totalmente plana como una niña de primaria, pero aun así esbozo una sonrisa de lado, de esas que tenía que hacer para los posters y le entrego el libro en el cual rezaba el titulo de _Memorias de una Geisha_.

—G-Gracias…—tartamudeo la fémina, viéndose extrañamente atontada, analizando profundamente al hombre que le tendía el libro que ella quería leer, se le hacía…familiar.

Pasado unos minutos de profundo silencio, antes de que la chica se sonrojara y tomara el libro, balbuceando incoherentemente con los ojos de un precioso tono chocolate fijos en sus pies.

—Mi nombre es Kyoya —se presento finalmente, cuando pudo asegurarse de que sus instintos no lo dominarían, ella parpadeo sorprendida en su dirección.

_**~.~.~**_

Tsuna estaba asombrada, un momento estaba luchando para conseguir un libro, maldiciendo la genética de su madre y su legendaria estatura de_ Hobbit_, y al otro el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida le estaba hablando luego de ayudarla.

Parpadeo para comprobar que no se había engañado y luego se apresuro a contestar.

—Un placer….yo soy Tsuna —se sintió poderosa cuando su voz no titubeo, pero sus piernas se volvieron gelatina cuando el muchacho volvió a hablar con esa voz de barítono susurrante.

—Ya que tus…amigos, parecen tan ocupados, ven conmigo a la cafetería de enfrente —Bien, definitivamente esto de San Valentín la estaba trastornando mas de lo que creía, ¡Quiero decir! Era ilógico, él a leguas se notaba que era atractivo y rico, mientras que ella sabía que no era agraciada precisamente, sin embargo, su sexto sentido soltó un chillido emocionado que la dejo sorda interiormente, entrecerró los ojos y se fijo de nuevo en el chico, se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero no tenía idea de donde lo había visto.

Se mordió los labios pensando, pero luego de considerar que era posiblemente su única oportunidad de que un hombre atractivo la invite a salir, asintió.

Sintió un calor agradable cuando la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia la salida dejando una considerable cantidad de dinero en el mostrador antes de salir, cuando ojeo en dirección a sus amigos los encontró discutiendo con el dependiente, abrazándose protectoramente y con Hayato blandiendo una regla de madera delante del encargado, que hacía lo mismo con una regla más larga, Tsuna aguanto la risa de lo absurdo de la situación y se dejo llevar.

Ambos huyeron del lugar como chiquillos después de hacer una travesura, hasta internarse en lo profundo de la cafetería, ambos se sentaron en una mesa en medio de una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente y otra que compartía una copa de malteada.

Los dos se miraron fijamente antes de comenzar a reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

A Tsuna le recordó a su amada patria italiana, donde todos eran alegres, vivos y hacían locuras por amor. Tan diferente a este frio Japón.

_**~.~.~**_

Hibari volvió satisfecho a casa, había pasado un par de horas con su musa, conociéndose y charlando, hasta que ella decidió mirar su celular y se encontró con más de setenta llamadas perdidas de sus desesperados amigos y decidió irse, prometiéndole volver a encontrarse allí de nuevo en una semana.

Al principio se extraño que no lo reconociera, o que no le preguntara sobre la razón de usar anteojos de sol en un lugar cerrado, pero cuando ella le había explicado que era extranjera supo que no lo conocía y ella consideraba esa excentricidad como algo normal, y luego le pareció bien. Así no tendría a una acosadora y ella podría conocerlo bien antes de juzgarlo.

Con un suspiro cansado fue a su habitación, y como era de esperar, encontró toda superficie lisa cubierta por flores y chocolates, mientras gruñía ante abismal desorden sintió a un cuerpo apoyarse en su espalda, era Takeshi Yamamoto, el baterista de la banda.

El muchacho de piel morena silbo con admiración y exclamo.

—Oye, cada año te superas mas ¡Oye Squalo! ¡Mira lo que recibió Kyoya! —grito girando la cabeza hacia uno de los pasillos, donde el dueño de la voz más poderosa y melódica del mundo avanzaba en dirección a sus compañeros, Superbia Squalo hecho una mirada a la habitación de Hibari, teniendo especial cuidado de que su largo cabello plateado golpeara la cara del mencionado.

—VOOOOI! ¡Esto es incluso más de lo que yo recibo! —grito utilizando sus poderosos pulmones, mientras entrecerraba sus profundos ojos de color plata.

A Hibari le tembló la ceja e inspiro profundamente, tratando por todos los medios de mantener el control y no matarlos, gracias al cielo…el manager estaba caminando justo en su dirección, donde a tres puertas de distancia estaba su despacho.

Fon era el tío de Hibari y dueño de la casa, a demás de un renombrado productor de música, el hombre de madre china y padre japonés se había hecho cargo de sus dos sobrinos, Alaude que era mitad francés -mitad japonés y Kyoya que era completamente japonés. Era un hombre amable y relajado, pero completamente atemorizante con su trabajo, a pesar de que su eterna sonrisa suave no desapareciera de su rostro cuando destruía la vida de mucha gente, eran pocas las veces en que se lo veía solo, por lo general siempre estaba pegado a su secretaria I-Pin, una niña que trajo de china.

El hombre había agarrado a Squalo de Italia, donde lo encontró cantando en las calles buscando sobrevivir y salvo a Takeshi luego de que este se lesionada el brazo y no pudiera volver a jugar el beisbol como antes, un par de clases después era un baterista abrumador.

—No olviden que deben de responder a todas las cartas —instruyo con una sonrisa amigable y los ojos cerrados, sus manos estaban cubiertas por las mangas de su típico traje chino de color rojo.

Los tres asintieron casi de inmediato, puesto que esa amabilidad les trajo escalofríos, por suerte el hombre se alejo casi de inmediato, cuando escucho a su secretaria gritar en su búsqueda.

Kyoya se encerró en su habitación y los demás fueron a la suya, donde los tres comenzaron la ardua tarea de responder a las cartas.

_**~.~.~**_

Tsuna entro canturreando a su casa, contoneando las caderas rítmicamente y salto como nunca cuando una mano la toco por la espalda.

—Mala chica Dame-Tsuna, no debes bajar la guardia —murmuro un atractivo hombre trajeado y con grandes patillas.

—¡_Zio Reborn_! —se quejo la chica con un tono más grave y molesto.

—Ya compórtate como un hombre, detesto verte actuar como una mujer, es ridículo —gruño el hombre identificado como Reborn.

La chica abrió la boca indignada antes de gritar con tono evidentemente masculino.

—¡FUE TU MALDITA IDEA! —Rabio Tsuna antes de ser estampado contra la pared con violencia.

—No te atrevas a gritarme mocoso —ronroneo el hombre de peligrosos ojos negros —puedo matarte con un solo dedo Principito Vongola —sonrió con malicia.

Tsunayoshi Sawada-Di Vongola le miro con rabia antes de hacer una llave de judo para separarse del hombre y fue caminando en dirección a su habitación donde se encerró de un portazo.

Tsuna suspiro sacándose toda la ropa y sonrió al verse totalmente libre de todo aspecto femenino, pensó en la cita que había tenido con ese chico y se sintió ligeramente triste, en verdad le había agradado el chico, pero no creía que lo volvería a ver y también consideraba que el otro posiblemente le desearía la muerte si se enteraba de que en realidad era hombre.

Maldijo nuevamente a su estúpido padre y a sus estúpidas ideas de enviarlo a Japón encubierto.

Bueno, al menos no estaba solo con el cabrón de su tío. Hayato y Xanxus eran una buena compañía, pensó para sí con desaliento.

Y justamente para probar eso, escucho como su ventana hacia un sonido seco, se acerco sigilosamente y la abrió, asomando su cabeza justo a tiempo para recibir una piedra que se incrusto en su frente tumbándolo.

Escucho un grito nada silencioso, que posiblemente cabrearía a Reborn si lo oía, si este no hubiera estado fuera de la casa violando niños obviamente. El grito era claramente de Hayato, nadie más que él podía gritar tan escandalosamente.

Medio mareado saco la cabeza por la ventana, en efecto, el peliplata con profundo amor a las calaveras (a juzgar por su ropa y accesorios) se encontraba gritándole a su amante-no-novio el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Tsuna carraspeo un poco y luego sonrió divertido cuando sus amigos se sonrojaron y miraron en su dirección.

—Vamos Yoshi, tenemos boletos para el concierto especial de media noche de _Shadows_, y tu iras con nosotros —ordeno Xanxus imperiosamente, claramente poco afectado de verlo tan…hombre.

—….creí que ya habían dado un concierto hoy —contesto Tsuna sintiéndose confundido, el no era precisamente fan de esa banda, nunca los había visto, pero hacían buena música y a ese par le encantaba.

—Este es un concierto privado, se necesita mucha influencia para conseguir un boleto, solo hay mil para esta noche —el moreno sonrió sardónicamente, claramente poco afectado de tener que realizar una escena al estilo romeo y Julieta, el chico habla con la chica profesándole su amor eterno desde un balcón, aunque Tsuna no era una chica (a pesar de que actuaba como una) y Xanxus no le estaba declarando amor eterno.

—Y tu lo tienes —el tono de Tsunayoshi era escéptico, mientras apoyaba su rosto en la palma de su mano.

—El Señor Timoteo y mi padre lo consiguieron, ¡Vamos Decimo! ¡será divertido!—intervino Hayato, juntando las manos a modo de rezo. Tsuna rio antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Los dos que se encontraban a bajo chocaron las palmas con un grito de victoria.

—Ira Tsuna o ira Yoshi?—inquirió el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tanto el poderoso e intimidante Varia Xanxus, como el Genio Delincuente de Gokudera Hayato exigieron la presencia de Yoshi, su mejor amigo y su _Boss._

Tsuna sonrió antes de meter la cabeza y comenzar a prepararse, tardo un total de diez minutos y luego se lanzo por la ventana, cayendo limpiamente en los poderosos brazos del de ojos carmesí. Tsuna bajo de sus brazos y los tres emprendieron camino.

Entre bromas y peleas amistosas llegaron, los tres pasaron sin problemas al abarrotado bar de _Arcobaleno _donde se acomodaron para la espera del concierto.

Yoshi casi escupió su vodka cuando una figura muy conocida se alzo en el escenario y se quedo inmóvil mirándolo idiotizado durante todo el concierto, supo que Kyoya también lo había visto cuando lo vio abrir los ojos como platos al mirar en su dirección. Tsunayoshi permaneció en silencio durante todo el concierto y cuando todo acabo se deslizo por el asiento para salir del bar lo antes posible, pero un guardia de seguridad se lo impidió.

—El señor Hibari le envía pases para su camerino, quiere que vaya a verlo en este instante— murmuro el hombre que respondía al nombre de Lancia.

Tsuna frunció los labios antes de asentir y tomar los pases, Xanxus y Hayato lo siguieron, claramente sorprendidos de que conociera al famoso, pero Tsuna no dijo una sola palabra a pesar de la insistencia de sus amigos.

Al llegar Hibari lo estaba esperando, con los otros dos integrantes de la banda sentados a su lado.

—No eres una mujer—observo el de ojos metalizados cuando Tsuna cerró la puerta del camerino, los otros cuatro permanecieron ajenos a la pareja, cada uno fijo en otra persona.

—Y tu eres Famoso —replico Tsuna con calma, cruzándose de brazos, aun herido por la mentira a pesar de que podía entenderlo. El mismo había mentido.

Los dos se miraron en silencio por eternos minutos antes de que Hibari avanzara en su dirección.

—Me llamo Hibari Kyoya, soy el Guitarrista de _Shadows _ —se presento con una sonrisa ladeada, Tsunayoshi rio quedamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, heredero del Imperio Vongola—correspondió a la presentación con una dulce sonrisa y algo sonrojado, ignorante de cómo sus dos amigos salieron de la habitación llevándose a las otras dos estrellas de Rock.

—Soñé mucho tiempo contigo, esperando encontrarte— se sincero Hibari mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Azul y Marrón.

—Cuida de mí por favor—sonrió Tsuna mientras era estrechado por un par de cálidos brazos, los mismos que los de su sueño.

Hibari aspiro el aroma a frutas de su musa y sonrió antes de apoderarse de sus labios, los cuales sabían exactamente igual a los labios de su sueño.

Y de esa manera, una nueva pareja se formo en el día internacional de los enamorados, al igual que en otras tantas historias de amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado! Lo sentí con un sabor a miel que me dio un estremecimiento, pero disfrute de escribirlo muahahahaha

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
